Just Stay Calm
by CrystalIceLover
Summary: Because sometimes, you need to fall off cliffs to discover you can fly. Next Gen drabble collection.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentine's Day everybody! I've been meaning to begin this drabble collection for a while, and today seems like a good time. :)**

**For the Prompts, Oh Prompts ****thread on The Next Gen Fanatics forum.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unstoppable<strong>  
><em>

_Travel; splendour; sky of diamonds; city lights_

_where we found out what love's about _

_yeah, there's no stopping us now_

_ - City of Love, Martina McBride_

* * *

><p>Fred just wants to go. Somewhere people won't think twice of seeing him and Lorcan together. Somewhere people won't whisper about how he stole him from under his cousin's nose.<p>

And Lorcan just wants the words to stop. They're breaking him, surely and slowly. The city of lights is cold to both of them, one trapped by his namesake, the other shunned because his brilliance will always be overshadowed by the legacy his brother, the one branded as crazy, has left behind.

But they'll prove the doubters wrong. Because they're _FredandLorcan_, and when they're together, it's a sight to behold. So they make plans, and as daylight breaks over the city, the sky of diamonds fading, they stand side by side, everything of importance with them, and they travel.

Lorcan has always wanted to see the world, and Fred has never been one to stop him.

They're unstoppable, because they're so totally in love, and nothing can change that.

In Australia, as they gaze at the splendour that is the beautiful world-renowned coral reef, it's there that Lorcan asks Fred to marry him.

His answer, as cliché as it is, is nothing more than a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! All reviews are welcome and please don't favourite without reviewing. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Methinks that this makes much more sense with the title of the collection. **

**For the Prompts, Oh Prompts ****thread on The Next Gen Fanatics forum.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Strike<strong>_

_Too young; cinnamon; silence; pregnant_

_everyone stares but no one says a thing _

_she [can] see right through their smiling faces to their souls _

_she knows she's too young _

_- She's Too Young, Lynn M. Anthony_

* * *

><p><em>No<em>. That's all he can think as he stares up at the girl in front of him, the one with wet cinnamon eyes and shaking hands.

He's scaring her. As much as her words scared him, the fear that is reflected in Rose's eyes is much grander.

As his silence stretches on, longer than what would be accepted comfortable, she can't help but laugh bitterly at her situation.

His silence, with its deep complexity that only Louis could achieve could almost be called pregnant. And for a minute, she wishes she was, because even that would be much more enjoyable than this.

He looks up at her then, and with a sob that pulls at her, he stands up, embracing his favourite cousin.

She can't do this. She just can't. No one should ever have to go through this, and most certainly not a barely of age witch.

No one will think any less of her, but they'll pity her, and she doesn't want to walk around knowing that all eyes are on her and that the only thought behind them is that she's much too young for this.

But cancer's an ugly six letter word, and it doesn't care if you think you're too young and that this is too soon. It just strikes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! All reviews are welcome, and please don't favourite without reviewing. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**For the Pairing Requests thread at the Next Gen Fanatics and for BlueEyes44. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dysfuctional<em>**

_Bullets; nails; sunshine_

* * *

><p>They've always been dysfunctional.<p>

Even when they were younger, they'd never exhibited cousin-like feelings for each other.

If it was Dominique shoving James out of her way as she chased after Victoire or James making a snide remark about her new haircut, they'd always been at each other's throats.

And as they grew older, nothing about this relationship changed positively. No, they grew up and became the worst enemies Hogwarts had ever seen. Despite their opposing houses, Molly always had to point out that they'd been like that since before they'd been sorted.

And they pulled pranks on each other like their lives depended on it. Fred stopped talking to James during their fifth year after a perspective prank was deemed too cruel by his standards.

But behind closed doors, some suspected that there was something going on, their rationale being that no two cousins could hate each other that much. And that vocal minority was right in a sense.

When no one was around in the middle of the night, when all hints of sunshine had disappeared, that long standing anger that they held would reach its boiling point, and in empty corridors, the sworn enemies meet.

Her nails digging into the stone wall of the castle, she clutches it for a moment, carefully surveying the area before pulling her wand out cautiously and joining James by the large painting of fruit hanging over his head.

"What do you want Potter?" Her words are cold and acidic, and though James doesn't react to her words, he turns to face her fully, and the very beginnings of a smirk are already dancing on his lips.

"You should know by now Dommy," With the use of his annoying pet name for her, she glared, raising her wand to his throat.

"You dragged me out here in the middle of the night. You can at least give me a reason,"

Eyes flickering down to the wand in her hand, he rolled his eyes, batting it away, "I need to tell you something,"

Crossing her arms, she stayed silent, eyes wary as she waited for a response. Inhaling deeply, he laughed nervously, bringing his long fingers up through his dark hair, "I think you're beautiful,"

Staring at him with a disbelieving expression, she growled, advancing towards him, wand pointed at him again, "You dragged me here to tell me what I already knew?"

Ignoring her, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes, looking away from her, "I like you Dominique, and I know you're graduating tomorrow, so I just wanted to tell you that,"

"You're mad," She says, shaking her blonde head as she steps away from him, eyes flashing in disgust, "We're _cousins_, and you know for a fact that I can't stand you,"

As he moves towards her, his eyes are wild, "Ever since Teddy and Dominique's wedding, I just can't stop thinking about you –"

"-Don't say another word," Jabbing him in the throat with her wand, her cold voice floats towards him, hitting like a bullet against his flesh, "I don't care what you want. I never have James. You should be used to it by now,"

Levelling him with one last glare, she turns on her heel and leaves, taking his heart with her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! All reviews are welcome, and please don't favourite without reviewing. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Anything I can say to explain my hiatus wouldn't be anything more than excuse other then sorry.** **So, sorry.**

**For the Prompts, Oh Prompts ****thread on The Next Gen Fanatics forum.**

* * *

><p><strong>These Possibilities Keep Walking in on Me<strong>

_Possibilities; silver circle; melodious; lightning_

_there's a fire in my heart and you fan it _

_ if there's one fool for you then I am it _

_ there's three ways that love can grow _

_ that's good, bad, or mediocre-_

_ - Damn It, Janet, Rocky Horror Picture Show_

* * *

><p>He can't do this. His hands are all sweaty and shaky and his mouth dry. He tries to talk but no words form in his mouth. Because really, he knows he can't do this, no matter how many pep talks and false assurances he puts himself through.<p>

They're cousins (Does the fact you share a surname not matter to you?) and he knows that no one in the world would look at them and say nice things. That's how it is and he's grown to accept that if she maybe liked him back like that, they could never have a normal relationship.

But he can't - or is it that he won't? - tell her. Not now, when she's surrounded by her gaggle of friends. And maybe this is why he wasn't Sorted into Gryffindor: being chivalrous won't make up for not being brave.

He loves her. Everything about her. From her melodious laugh to the way her hair shines when it catches the light from the candles in the Great Hall just right to the way her eyes light up when she sees him. And then she's the just the sweetest and kindest person he's ever met. She wants to take care of animals. And not just any animals but huge animals like dragons and snakes, ones that most girls her age would run screaming from. But she's different from all the other girls and that's why she owns his heart.

And what if she says yes? What if she loves him the way he loves her? And his head is suddenly abuzz with the different outcomes and possibilities. She could confess her undying love for him right there, and then he'd smile at her and kiss her in front of everyone and not care who sees.

But there's always that nagging little voice in the back of his head: What if she says no? What if she screams at him that he's a disgusting monster and that she doesn't ever want to see him again and then hexes him into oblivion?

Shuddering at the thought of that, his throat closes in fear and anticipation as she looks up, her blue eyes (ones almost identical to yours) widening and a grin forming as she spots him. And he almost feels like he's been shot full of lightning as he smiles back, because that one grin erased all doubts from his mind. He's going to tell her today.

Taking a deep breath and fiddling with the silver circle bracelet she'd given him for his birthday two years back, Louis Weasley finally works up the nerve to finish the journey to Molly, "Hey Molls, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! All reviews are welcome, and please don't favourite without reviewing. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

__**I don't even know why I haven't uploaded this yet. But (belatedly), here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Live<br>**_beautiful; curtain, inevitable_**  
><strong>_I'm thinking baby, you and I are undeniable_  
><em>But I'm finding out love's unreliable.<em>  
><em>I'm giving all I got to make you stay.<em>  
><em>Or am I just a roadblock in your way?<br>_love like woe - the ready set_  
><em>

It's funny (or sickening really, depending on your vantage point) how far the mighty can fall. The in-remission-but-still-acting-like-she's-dying girl in front of him? The one with a different boy each night and the owner of this cramped little flat in Ely? Rose Weasley.

He can't even remember how they met. But it was May 17th, seventh year. He knows that because Lucy'd been gone for a year. Exactly a year and he didn't want to think about her and how he hadn't seen the signs and how he'd failed his best friend.

And then he'd stumbled upon her cousin in this cathedral city and spent his summer there and fell in love with a girl who would never feel anything back.

But as little as he matters to her (_He's just the current boy-toy six years younger_), he loves her with his whole heart. He loves her dark curls, her cinnamon eyes that invite him to stay just for this night, her cherry lips as they crash into his, and her soft silky skin as it gently caresses his.

But he's nothing more than a notch on her bedpost. He loves her and these nights with her aren't enough. He needs to be with her. He can't just fuck her and be done with it, that's just not how Lorcan Scamander works. He wants a meaningful relationship, and he knows that she could give him that; Rose is smart - exceptionally smart - and likeminded individuals are hard to come by.

But she won't hear a word of it. In all honesty, he thinks that she'd like it better if he barely spoke at all. But she's a mess. He knows that and she has to know this but it's like she doesn't care about herself anymore. Her devil-may-care attitude may have made sense when she thought she was going to waste away, but she was better now and couldn't stop acting like she wasn't. But he has to save her from herself and this depressing life she lives. He has to and he doesn't care if he has to rip down the iron curtain she keeps up around her; he does _not _want to fail again. He does not want to lose another person he loves. Then, he hadn't even noticed he was losing her until she was already gone. Rose would be different.

But he doesn't know how to save her. For once, he doesn't know the answer and this time it's much more important than a high test score; it's a life he has to save. So he does the only thing he can. He sounds the alarm and calls in the ones who can help. Her parents.

The outburst from an enraged and most likely drunken Rose was inevitable. But he doesn't care because he just saved her life. It doesn't make up for his blindness when it came to Lucy, but he's done something important. And though it goes against everything he believes, he can't help but think that out there, somewhere, Lucy's happy about what he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to say thank you for all the reviews that I've gotten. I haven't really had time recently to give each and every one of you a good enough reply, so I just want to just to thank you all for the kind things you have to say. It makes my day!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ashes, Ashes<br>**_scattered; frozen, glance, high price**  
><strong>"No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear."  
>- C.S. Lewis<em>

* * *

><p><em>Inhale and exhale. Just breathe Victoire, and you'll be alright.<em>

Her thoughts and words of consolation aren't making it through. Because as hard as she's trying to keep calm and breathe, her eyes are still flickering from each person to the next, and with each nervous tap of her fingers against her leg her heart skips another beat. Her breathing is slowing down and the eldest of the Weasley clan is headed towards a fainting spell if she can't keep it together.

Dominique tries to help. After a quick glance at her sister from across the room, she's there beside her, clutching her hand and giving her soothing words of wisdom. If Victoire's mind was in its proper place, the idea of her little sister being the one to console her would seem almost comical.

There was no way around it. This was all her fault. The reason everyone was gathered at The Burrow, all dressed in black with tears were streaming down their faces was her. If she hadn't been so stupid and naïve and an all around thick prat, then maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't all be gathered here.

Uncle Harry's talking. She notes this dully, somewhere deep in the back of her subconscious. But she doesn't pay attention to what's going on around her; she's just staring at the coffin in the front of the procession. Her blue eyes glaze over, and she - she can't really describe what she's feeling. It's that same feeling in the pit of her stomach as when she stood over him, all her Healer training unable to help her as he died in front of her, their attackers disappearing around them. It's fear, she finally settles on, and grief too.

She's being watched. And though all she wants to do is break down and scream at the top of her lungs, she pries her eyes away from the casket, meeting her uncle's green eyes. He wants her to talk. A sudden lurch in her stomach, the redhead stays seated, frozen in fear and anxiety. Her hands are shaking but she doesn't even notice. In her mind's eye, all she can do is replay that faithful night over and over again.

Teddy Lupin, the one - and only - person she's ever loved is dead. And it's all her fault. Regaining control of her body's muscles, she shakes her head furiously. She can't. There's no way she can go up there and speak. "I can't." She croaks out, eyes wild and red-rimmed, the first words she's spoken since Teddy died to save her. "I - I just can't."

She wasn't - she isn't - worth his life. He should've just let her die that night. Death is a high price to pay to save anyone, and she's just another redheaded Weasley. Nothing special.

"But you can." Uncle Harry murmurs softly, suddenly in front of her. Holding out a hand to her, he waits patiently for her to take it. She does. But as she turns and stares at everyone, her blue eyes widen even more and she just can't take it.

So she runs.

Apparating herself to her little flat, she stands there surrounded by the mess that she's created. Ripped and destroyed, pictures and memories of her life with him are scattered everywhere. And just like the shards of her heart that are about to be buried, they'll never really be whole again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**The product of listening to too much Florence + the Machine. Yet it's named after song by The Wanted. Yeah, I don't get it either. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>hypnotized by drums<br>**_music; Lysander_

* * *

><p>He could always hear it. It was a leitmotif, really.<p>

The drumming, the violins and especially the piano. They followed him around in his head and he loved every moment of it. It was like the world had it's own symphony just for him. But every time he tried to take the song and recreate it, he failed.

Miserably.

There was just no way he could take the beautiful song and show the world. And when he tried to explain it to Lorcan, his brother would just look at him like he'd lost his mind and explain in the sweetest way possible that most people didn't hear music in their head. But Lysander resisted and refuted that idea. They were magical. Of all the amazing things they could do and see and find, wasn't this rather low on the insanity scale?

So the Ravenclaw made it his goal in life. Somehow, someday, he'd show the world.

It wouldn't be just his song anymore. It'd be the world's.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! And please, don't favourite without reviewing first. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**a thin line between love and hate**  
><em>green and silver<em>;

* * *

><p>They hated each other.<p>

It was the way it was. Just because they were both in Slytherin and shared a dorm and both had famous (or in Scorpius' case, infamous) fathers, it didn't mean that there was anything about each other that they liked.

Except, y'know, that _one_ thing.

Scorpius couldn't help but think that Albus had the most stunning pair of green eyes he'd ever seen. They were just so bright and colourful, and the way they darkened when they noticed him walk in the room, was actually kind of creepy, but he ignored that and simply pretended that he found it cool.

And Albus? He couldn't get over how silvery Scorpius' hair was. Not even Louis or Dominique had hair that silvery, and they were part eighth Veela (they wouldn't let him forget _that_).

But they could never let the other one know, because that would be admitting weakness, and in their continued game of cat and mouse, that would be a tragedy. So they'll continue admiring the green and sliver that were their house colours from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't favourite or follow without reviewing, and I hope you like it!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm just pulling these all from the Next-Gen Drabble Tag. I never realized I wrote so many that I never uploaded.**

* * *

><p><strong>not the ordinary type<strong>  
><em>"what?";<em>

* * *

><p>Your heart (if it still exists) is pounding, faster and faster then ever before and you're scared that if it keeps doing this, it's just going to give way and stop working. Take deep breaths, Roxy, you imagine her saying and instantly it slows down. But still, you don't feel 100% back to normal. At this point you're convinced you won't ever, and you know now; you need your older cousin here with you.<p>

Why? Because she's Victoire and sane and smart and she'll know what to do. She always does. Tracking her down is the easy part. Now you have to sit down in front of her and explain _this_.

More deep breaths (though you remind yourself it isn't necessary anymore) and a scared-for-you Victoire looks back. Opening your mouth, you finally confess what's been on your mind for weeks, "I'm a vampire."

Her mouth falls open, shock shining in her eyes, "What?"

You only nod in confirmation.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please only favourite and follow if you review first. <strong>


End file.
